Jump
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: It's not fair he loves her and not me, and there is nothing I can do about it. Now I am standing on the edge of living, and there is no one here to save me. ONESHOT NightwingxStarfire


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

I thought about it. I really had. But maybe problems like these weren't meant for me to handle.

Here I am now, standing on the edge of tower, my home, waiting to jump and be swept away to the stairway of heaven.

I close my eyes. Was there nothing I could do to stop them? No, I couldn't. At the moment they were in a cathedral, already saying their vows as of now. I had run away just minutes ago, finally admitting to this stubborn head of mine that I could no longer stand the sight of them getting wed; I could barely stand watching them ignore each other while living with them.

It was true; they practically never even knew the other existed under the roof we shared, and I have yet to wonder why that whore was trying to keep the man I loved away from…me.

I remembered, as the wind whispered in my ear and begged me not to jump, when she confronted me. I had done nothing to her or her precious boyfriend, but what she had said to me made me want to scream with insanity.

Of course, everybody knows that he and I were an old flame. But even _he_ knew that our secret longing for each other had not flickered out or withered away. We would meet on this roof at midnight every night, and it wasn't long before she caught us sleeping under the stars with me in his arms. It finally dawned on me that I was no longer just one of his previous girlfriends; I was the other girl_. The dirty home wrecking mistress_.

Now I stand here, on the edge of a ten-story building. How much more pathetic could I get? He loves her and not me, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I felt tears slipping out of my grasp and spilling down my cheeks; I had been holding them in for too long. I flung my self out to the ocean's open arms, its waters crashing upon the dark boulders that would soon be the death of me.

The water swallowed me whole, drowning me until it was certain that I was no longer breathing.

Here I was, a famed Teen Titan, a Tameranian Warrior Princess, dying from anything but honor. Such a bad example I was to the city.

Just when I thought I was going to close my eyes forever and sink down into the deep sea's caverns, I felt something grab onto me and clutch me to its side. _Someone_. It was a man.

He dragged me to the shore as I warily tried to open my eyes. But when I did, I wished that I hadn't because seeing him where he wasn't supposed to be scared me. _He wasn't supposed to be here._

"Nightwing," I managed to cough out with all the water lodged in my throat. "Why…why did you…s-save me?"

When I was sure that I had coughed all the water out of my system, I concentrated on his face and his blue eyes. They seemed full of regret and pain and sorrow; I didn't even want to know how he could go through so much and still be as strong as he was right now.

"Well," I snapped, "Are you going to say something? Anything? You're supposed to be getting married to Babs, you're supposed be anywhere but here, you're supposed to be-"

His warm lips demandingly against mine, yet his kiss was gentle. I found myself relishing every sensation the kisses were giving my, and I could tell he was too. I broke away, standing up from the position I was sitting in and brushing the wet sand off my dress, backing away from him slowly.

"You're making a big mistake." Crap, I was crying; I letting him see me cry! But he only chose to walk towards me and let me feel his soft skin wipe the tears away from my face.

"I don't love her; I love you, Star," said Richard, only inches away from my wet face.

And that was all it took for the gap between our lips to be closed again. I could feel another's eyes watching us, and when I looked up, at least a hundred people were standing on our roof applauding…us? I grinned and snaked my arms around his neck and he continued to caress his lips against mine.

Today was a new day.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a little short, but since I have nothing else to do during my Spring Break, I decided to write another cheesy oneshot.**

**Review please!**


End file.
